


Courage Is...

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Fluff.  From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real. </p><p>AU for the second chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Take Someone's Feelings For Granted.

John settles with his wife, his darling Katie, in his lap, his arms tight around her. He knows he is blessed that she loves him, he is further blessed that she trusts him enough to let him see what she's feeling, good or bad, happy or sad, she never tries to hide it and, when she is upset, he never asks why, that she tells him she needs a little TLC is enough, he will settle with her, let her settle beside him or in his lap, letting her choose, never once pushing for anything, and holding her closer. He knows he is lucky that she shows him how she's feeling, she doesn't like to cry, or speak about things that upset her, but she lets him know she needs him. He can't help his small sigh as he kisses her forehead, sensing that she needs reminding just how much he adores her. He is more than happy to do it. He loves her, he always has. He always will. 

"I'm sorry you feel so rough darling."

"Just hold me."

The words are muttered even as Katie burrows her head into his neck, leaning against him with enough softness that he smiles and holds her closer, stroking her back gently. That she needs him is enough. He can't help but hope she will feel better now, with him here, he hates seeing her upset but her trust in him and the fact she knows he will stay with her, is enough. He never really needs to say he loves her, he shows it with how he treats her in moments like this, and she never really needs to reply, that she trusts him enough to tell him when she's feeling low is enough.


	2. For You Never Know How Much Courage It Took, To Show Them To You.

"Darling..." 

Phantom is gentle as she settles beside Darcey, her touch soft on Darcey's back, hating that she shivers against it. 

"Oh my Darling..."

She can tell that Darcey isn't ready to speak and so she gathers her carefully closer, her touch light again on Darcey's back, stroking slowly over it, soothing Darcey enough that she sighs. 

"He didn't listen... he just assumed I'd stay..."

"He shouldn't."

"But he does..."

Phantom sighs, picking Darcey's phone up from the table and moving away, already dialing a number. 

"Never take someone's feelings for granted. For you never know how much courage it took, to show them to you."

She rings off with a growl. 

"He should listen to you... one day he will."

"Don't leave..."

"I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
